The Wedding Story
by BellaRose55
Summary: It's Jude and Tommy's wedding day! Read as Jude and Tommy finally have the day they've been waiting for. Will it be everything they wanted? Read to find out! Read and review!


THE WEDDING STORY

Jude quickly hit the alarm off and got out of bed. She gently rubbed Tommy's shoulder to wake him up.

"Mmm" Tommy groaned.

"Wake up!" Jude yelled excitedly. "Today's the big day."

"Oh my gosh! Were getting married today." Tommy yelled excitedly and nervously.

"I know, so you have to get showered so the guys can come here and I have to get showered and go to Sadie's house." Jude explained. "I'm going to go shower." Jude left to the bathroom and took a ten-minute shower. When she got out she put her towel around her body and went back into the bedroom. Tommy left to go shower while Jude quickly blow-dried he hair. Tommy came out ten minutes later in shorts and a T-shirt.

Jude threw on black sweat pants and a white cami.

"July seventh will always be my favorite day." Jude smiled.

"Why because it's the day we are getting married, which is today." Tommy said.

"Yeah, ok I have to go, bye I love you, see you when I'm walking down the aisle." Jude smiled as she grabbed her bag. She left and was on her way to Sadie's.

"Hi." Jude greeted when Sadie answered the door.

"Hi, you must be so excited." Sadie smiled giving Jude a hug. Sadie had a bit of a baby bump since she was pregnant again. She already had a five-year-old girl named Emma; the flower girl, and a three-year-old boy named Luke who was the ring boy.

"Hi Aunt Jude." Emma smiled hugging her aunt. Emma had wavy blond hair that fell a little bit past her shoulders.

"Aunt Jude." Luke called with excitement.

"Hi guys." Jude greeted kissing both of them on the head.

"Ok lets go to the dress shop, everyone else is meeting us there." Sadie smiled. All three walked toward the gray truck.

The Dress Shop

"Hi Jude, let me go get your dress." Claudia, Jude's bridal consultant said.

"Ok, thank you." Jude nervously but happily said. She watched as Claudia walked to the back where they kept all the wedding dresses. Claudia came back with Jude's wedding dress.

"Here ya go." Claudia smiled, handing Jude her wedding dress. Jude left to the changing room with Claudia. When she came back the room was filled with smiles.

"Jude you look amazing." Sadie smiled has her eyes watered up. Jude stared at herself in the mirror. Her dress was an A-line dress style and a v-neck. The short sleeves were lacey and just covered her shoulders. The waistline was a dropped waist and the fabric was satin followed by lace. The top was plain white covered by a lacey fabric in a floral print. The back of the top was opened to reveal her back. The bottom was puffy and wrinkled until it got to her knees.

"Jude I can't believe you're getting married." Victoria cried.

"I love this dress." Jude smiled still staring at herself in the mirror.

"Here are your shoes." Claudia said, giving Jude a shoebox. Jude opened it and slid on a smooth white shoe with a skinny four-inch heel. The shoe had a silver jewel on the front and was an open toe. Jude walked over to the hair salon area of the place and sat down on a chair. Her hairstylist came over and put on the curling iron.

"Hi." Darcy greeted.

"Hi." Jude greeted back. Darcy clipped the top layers of Jude' hair up. She took a thin piece of hair and twirled it in the curling iron. When Jude's hair was done Darcy turned Jude around so she could see herself in the mirror. Her hair was very curly and looked beautiful.

"And the veil." Sadie reminded, handing Darcy the veil. Darcy put the veil on Jude. It came down to the middle of Jude's back. The veil was lacey in the floral print just like her dress. Jude then slid on a silver tiara with diamonds in it. Next she put on silver hoop earrings and a pearl necklace.

Darcy then did all the bridesmaids hair by simply curling it and putting it in a half ponytail. She curled Emma's hair and left it down. She straightened Victoria's hair and left it down as well.

"Tommy is going to pass out when he sees you." Sadie smiled.

"You look good Aunt Jude." Emma complimented.

"Thank-you." Jude laughed. Claudia gave the bridesmaid and Emma; the flower girl, their dresses and they went to go change. The bridesmaids came back wearing a beautiful midnight blue colored dress, that was a strapless sweetheart neck and ended at the floor, with a short chapel train. The dress hugged every curve in their bodies and had beautiful beading on the empire line. The material was a heavy duchess satin. Sadie's of course was a lot bigger. Their shoes were a sandal that had a strap around their ankles. The shoe was silver with a skinny three-inch heel.

When Emma came out Sadie almost cried. She was wearing a hot pink dress that had spaghetti straps and a beautiful detail of sequins on the top. The skirt was ruffled just like Jude's and puffed out. Her shoes were a black Satin fabric with rhinestone appliqués, and an ankle strap with a fat two-inch heel.

Time flew by and everyone was at the church. All the guests had arrived and Tommy and Kwest (Tommy's best man) were already standing in their spots. Emma, Jude, Victoria, and all the bridesmaids, Sadie, Karma, and Zeppelin, were in their spots in the church. And Jude was freaking out.

"What if I trip or sneeze?" Jude babbled nervously.

"Jude calm down, I was like this and did I mess up? No." Sadie comforted. A few minutes later and the wedding had started. First Emma walked down the aisle and threw out gorgeous pink lilies, every few steps. When she was done she sat in the first pew. Karma came out next with a bouquet filled with pink and red roses. After her came Zeppelin followed by Sadie. Sadie's baby bump showed especially more in her dress.

When Sadie was done Luke came out holding a midnight blue pillow with two gold wedding bands sitting on it. When he was done he walked over next to Kwest with his rings.

The music suddenly changed and Jude came out with Victoria right behind her. Tommy's eyes widened at the sight of Jude.

Victoria was wearing a gorgeous silver dress that was an A-line dress. The neckline was a sweetheart and the dress had no waistline. The fabric was an iridescent taffeta followed by, a beaded embroidery. The top of the dress had a flower print on it and the skirt puffed out and had a few wrinkles in it.

When they finally finished Jude stood across from Tommy, and Victoria sat in the pew with everyone else. The priest talked on for about two hours.

"Tommy Quincy, Do you commit your life and respect to Jude Harrison in happy times, hard times and easy times and take her to be your wife?" The priest asked as Luke came forward with the rings.

"I do" Tommy Smiled, sliding a gold ring on Jude's ring finger.

"And do you Jude Harrison, commit your life and respect to Tommy Quincy in happy times, hard times, and easy times, and take him to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Jude smiled as she slid the remaining ring on Tommy's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest was proud to say. Tommy lifted up Jude's veil and leaned into her. She leaned into him and their lips magically linked together. The crowd 'awed' and a happy tear carved a path on Jude's cheek. The two walked down the aisle together and lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

_Thanks for reading. I just want to say thank you for whoever is going to review and that if you want to see the dresses and shoes go to my page and their will be links for this story. Also if you read my story Lies, And Secrets I changed the ending so it's much better now. I hope you enjoyed my story. _

_Love BellaRose55_


End file.
